ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Anaheim) Updated Version
Disneyland Park Expansion *Disneyland Park Will Have New Logo. *Enchanted Tiki Room Will Be Transforming as Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever, Along with the New Tiki Room Preshow Featuring Clyde and Claude (Same Version of 1971 Enchanted Tiki Room Preshow in Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World) as a Preshow for Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever. *Jungle Cruise Will Be Featuring Characters from The Jungle Book, Zazu from The Lion King and Iago from Aladdin. *The Swiss Family Treehouse Will Return to Replace Tarzan's Treehouse. *Splash Mountain Will Have New Logs and Audio Animatronic Brer Frog from Florida. *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Will Be Replaced by PB&J Otter: The Ride. *Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown (AKA Sora's Country Critter Jamboree) Will Be Critter Country's New "D" Ticket Attraction. *Pinocchio's Daring Journey, The Villiage Haus, and Snow White's Scary Adventures Will Be Replaced by Audio-Animatronic Show Called The Mickey Mouse Revue and The Gift Shop Called Mickey's Harmony Faire. *Mickey and the Magical Map, Casey Jr., and the Storybookland Canals will be replaced with a Frozen-themed land. *The Motor Boat Cruise Will Be Replaced by the TDL replication of Pooh's Hunny Hunt. *The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train could be added to Fantasyland. *Innoventions Will Be Replaced. The First Floor of the Carousel Theatre Will Be Featuring The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and The Second Floor Has the Return of Progress City Model (From Disneyland's Carousel of Progrees in 1967-1973). *East of Main Street USA Will Be The Tomorrowland Area Along with The Return of the Circle Vision 360, Tron Legacy Dark Ride, The New Tomorrowland Stage and Including Walt Disney World's If You Had Wings. *The PeopleMover Makes It's Return as Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (Same Name as the Florida Version) Including New Narrator Mike Brassell While Astro Obitor Returns It's Former Location as The Same Version from Tokyo Disneyland. *Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Will Be Replaced by ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. *Finding Nemo Submarnie Voyage Will Be Retheme as Walt Disney World's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage. *Disneyland Railroad Will Be Featuring the New Narration by Victoria Justice While Grand Canyon Diorama is Being Replaced by The Full Scale Model of Barstow, California. *New Fireworks is Called Fantasy in the Sky: A New Journey. *Country Bear Jamboree Will Make It's Return and Will Be Located in Frontierland. *Golden Horseshoe Theatre Will Have Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue from Tokyo Disneyland. *The Mickey Mouse Revue will return with more characters and songs. *Disneyland Resort Monorail System Will Be Having New Speil by Joe Hursh (Who Did the Narration for WDW Monorails) and Even Mark VI Monorail Trains from Walt Disney World Will Be Added While Some and Lot of Mark VII Monorail Trains Will Be Moved to Walt Disney World in Florida, Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan and Disneyland Resort Paris in France. The Colors of The Disneyland Resort Mark VI Monorails Will Be Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Black and Orange. Also, It Will Have Jack Wagner's Popular Speil ("Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténganse alejado de las puertas.") and The old "D" symbol Logo (An oversized "D" with a Mickey Mouse-shaped globe containing latitude and longitude lines) from Walt Disney World Resort Will Be Added on Disneyland Resort Monorail. List of Lands: Main Street U.S.A. # Disneyland Railroad (Main Street U.S.A.) # City Hall # World Bazaar Vechiles # The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln # World Bazaar Cinema # Dicovery Arcade Adventureland # Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! # Jungle Cruise # Moana's Village Festival # Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye # Tarzan's Treehouse New Orleans Square # Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure # Haunted Mansion # Disneyland Railroad (New Orleans) Critter Country # Splash Mountain # Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown # Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Frontierland # Big Thunder Mountain Railroad # Tom Sawyer Island # The Country Bear Jamboree # Mark Twain Riverboat # Sailing Ship Columiba # Frontierland Shooting Gallery # Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue. # Fantasmic! (newer version) (nighttime show) Fantasyland # Sleeping Beauty Castle # Dragon's Lair # The Mickey Mouse Revue # Seven Dwarfs Mine Train # Alice in Wonderland # It's a Small World # King Arthur's Castle Carrousel # Pooh's Hunny Hunt # Peter Pan's Flight # Fantasy Faire # Dumbo the Flying Elephant # Frozen Ever After # Wandering Oaken's Dancing Sleighs # Frozen Royal Reception (Anna and Elsa meet and greet) Sora's ToonTown # Mickey's House & Meet Mickey # Minnie's House # Sora's Mansion # Gadget's Go Coaster # Chip's & Dale's Treehouse # Jolly Trolley # ToonTown Hall and Frame # Disneyland Railroad # Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway Tomorrowland # Star Tours: The Adventures Continue # The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue # Stitch Encounter # Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster # Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover # Star Jets # TRON Lightcycle Power Run # Tron Legacy: The Journey to The Game Grid # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage # ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter # Circle Vision 360 Theatre (Featuring Magic Carpet 'Round the World, O Canada and Reflections of China) # Grand Circuit Raceway # Disneyland Monorail # If You Had Wings # The Kids of the Kingdom (daytime show) # Villains Tonight! (nighttime show) Star Wars Land Castle Shows # Fantasy in the Sky (Nighttime Show) # Once Upon a Time (Projection Show) Category:Disneyland Resort